


Righting a Wrong

by Strange_Hearts



Series: Together Series [2]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Season/Series 01, Slight Drama, Venus hasn't appeared yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The inner Senshi has found out about Usagi's relationship with Mamoru.  Now, she has to rebuild the bridges between her and her friends.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righting a Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  _Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._   
> 

Usagi stood at the bottom of the shrine stairs, eyes looking up towards the top.  She sighed, not sure of how she was going to do this.  But it was something that needed to be done.  She needed to apologize to her friends, needed to right the wrong she had done.  And it was a wrong, one that, though minor, she shouldn't have been kept from them.

Pretending to hate Mamoru when she really didn't was something that she should have never done.  She just hadn't wanted anyone else to know, not because of shame, or needing to hide their relationship because of her age, but because it was something that was just 'hers'.  And, since becoming the Senshi of the Moon, there very few things that felt that way in her life.

Still, even with that rationalization, she still shouldn't have hidden their relationship from the other senshi.  They were all her friends, after all, and to not tell them was, as Makoto had put it, a sign that she didn't trust them.

 _I have to make this right_ she thought to herself, forcing herself to move up the stairs, going rather slowly; still, even with her slow speed, she made it to the top sooner than she would have liked.  And she froze slightly upon seeing that all three of the others were there, though, thankfully, she didn't see Luna.  Licking her slightly dried lips, she stepped forward, taking deep breaths as she walked towards them, mentally going over what she would say.

She came up with many ways to say it, many elaborate apologies, but, as she stopped in front of them, one one thing came from her mouth:

_"I'm Sorry."_


End file.
